This is Unmei
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Denwa Matteimasu 3rd single (2001) |Next = Saa! Koibito ni Narou 5th single (2002) }} This is Unmei (This is 運命; This is Fate) is the fourth single by Melon Kinenbi. It was used as the ending theme for TV Tokyo's show "Mr. Marick's Magic Time". It was released on October 11, 2001, and its highest position on the Oricon weekly chart was #28 selling 12,740 copies. Tracklist #This is Unmei #Wa! Kaccho E na! (Wa! かっちょEなッ!; Wow! That Is So Cool!) #This is Unmei (Instrumental) Featured Members *Saito Hitomi *Murata Megumi *Otani Masae *Shibata Ayumi Single Information ;This is Unmei *Lyrics: Shindo Atsushi, Tsunku *Composition: Shindo Atsushi *Arrangement: team124 *Drums: Soul "03" Toul *Bass: Kitada Maki *Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *Programming: Takahashi Yuichi, Yamao Masato *Chorus: Melon Kinenbi, Shindo Atsushi ;Wa! Kaccho E na! *Lyrics and Composition: Shindo Atsushi *Arrangement and Programming: Konishi Takao *Manipulate: Katsuura Go *Guitar: Takahashi Keiichi *Chorus: ATSUSHI Concert Performances ;This is Unmei *Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoi zo!~ *Melon Kinenbi First Concert ~Korega Kinenbi~ *Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2003 Haru ~1st Anniversary~ *Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2003 SUMMER ~Natsu Melon~ *Goto Maki Concert Tour 2003 Aki ~Sexy! Makking GOLD~ *Melon Kinenbi ~03' Christmas Special Chou Shibu Melon~ *Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2004 Haru ~Mou Horetyauzo!~ *Melon Kinenbi Special Live 2004 ~Bonus~ *Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2004 Natsu ~Gokujou Melon~ *Melon Kinenbi Concert Tour 2004 Fuyu ~The☆Melon Show!~ *Matsuura Aya Concert Tour 2005 Haru 101 Kaime no KISS ~HAND IN HAND~ *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- *Hello☆Pro Party~! 2005 ~Matsuura Aya Captain Kouen~ *Melon Kinenbi Concert Tour 2005 Fuyu "Kyou mo Melon Ashita mo Melon, Christmas wa Musk Melon de!" *Melon Kinenbi Concert 2006 'MEL-ON TARGET' *Melon Kinenbi Live House Tour 2006 ~Shakunetsu Tengoku~ *Melon Kinenbi Concert Tour 2006 Fuyu "FRUITY KILLER TUNE" *Hello☆Pro On Stage! 2007 "Rock Desu yo!" *Melon Kinenbi Live House Tour 2007 ~LOCK ON!~ *Melon Kinenbi Concert Tour 2007 Fuyu ｢100% Melon Juice｣ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter *S/mileage 2011 Limited Live "S/mile Factory" - S/mileage *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2015 ~ The First Ring! ~ - Kobushi Factory *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Kobushi Factory *Niigaki Risa LIVE2018 ~Popcorn to Chobi-tan~ - Niigaki Risa *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER ~YOU & I~ - Makino Maria, Murota Mizuki, Inaba Manaka, Hirose Ayaka (part of a medley) ;Wa! Kaccho E Na! *Melon Kinenbi First Concert ~Korega Kinenbi~ *Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2003 Haru ~1st Anniversary~ *Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2003 SUMMER ~Natsu Melon~ *Melon Kinenbi ~03' Christmas Special Chou Shibu Melon~ *Melon Kinenbi Live Tour 2004 Haru ~Mou Horetyauzo!~ *Melon Kinenbi Special Live 2004 ~Bonus~ Trivia *Fifteen years after the initial release, "This is Unmei" was covered by Kobushi Factory for the Limited Edition B version of their first album, "Kobushi Sono Ichi", released on November 30, 2016. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: This is Unmei, Wa! Kaccho E na! Category:2001 Singles Category:Melon Kinenbi Singles Category:4 Members Line-Up Category:Theme Songs